On Imaginary Wings
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: Kanzaki Hitomi's cousin, Yadate Hajime, created a manga feturing her and her friends called Escaflowne. Soon Hitomi gets the shock of her life as the things in her cousin's Manga start happening in real life, but with the manga in her hands does she have


On Imaginary Wings  
  
  
  
By: Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel  
  
Prologue Fateful Confession  
  
Hitomi stood next to her cousin, leaning over his shoulder to watch him draw; his art was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before, not even in the animes. His hand floated across the paper creating small masterpieces. "Hitomi! Didn't I tell you to stop leaning over my shoulder when I draw! It bothers me," her cousin said. "Sorry Hajime, but I love to watch you draw," she replied. The boy smiled and held up a picture of a girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform with short sandy hair. "Well what do you think of her?" he asked. "Wow, she's really pretty Haj'," Hitomi said, "what's her name?" "I'm calling her Hitomi," Hitomi gasped and looked at her cousin. "You're naming her after me?" "Yep, she was modeled after you after all, you're my inspiration for her, so why not call her after my favorite cousin?" he said, chuckling slightly, "so her name is Kanzaki Hitomi." "Did you decided what you're going to call the manga?" "Yup, I'm calling it Escaflowne," Hajime said. "Escaflowne huh? That's an awesome name." "Yep," her cousin replied. "I can't wait to tell Yukari about this!" "You mean you can't wait to tell Yukari that she's gonna be a character in the manga as well?" "You're not serious?" "I'm perfectly serious, Hitomi was modeled after you as well as Hitomi's life friends, family, everything." "Wow," he laughed at her. "Wow is right, and the first issue goes out tomorrow," he said. "Yukari is gonna flip!"  
  
* * * * Hitomi walked into class the next day with the biggest grin on her face as she noticed that everyone in her school was reading her cousin's manga. Hitomi had also been right about Yukari flipping when she heard that Hajime had modeled Character Hitomi's best friend after her. "Ever think that my cousin's stuff would be this big?" "Not in my wildest dreams," Yukari replied. "Well, Yukari, I always knew that he would do it!" "Liar, liar," "Shush," Hitomi replied as she sat down for class.  
  
"So Hitomi do you think that Amano is going to beat you today or not?" "No, not this time," Hitomi said confidently, "this time he'll be the one to eat my dust!" Yukari laughed at her and shoved her forward. "What did Erika ask you about her boyfriend?" "She wanted to know if he was cheating on her or not, and all the cards told me was for her to watch her back." "Well I know for one that Nei isn't as wonderful as he makes himself out to be," Yukari said. "So maybe I wasn't that wrong after all?" "No, you know you're never wrong Hitomi!" "You mean I'm usually never wrong!" Hitomi asked. "No, Hitomi you're probably the most right tarot card reader in our Senior High," Yukari replied, "and speaking of boyfriends, when are you gonna get one?" "When the right one comes along I guess..there's somebody out there somewhere for just me, and when I find him, I'm not ever going to let go." "Hitomi?" "Yeah?" "Don't you wish a world like your cousin's existed?" Yukari asked. "More than you would ever know," she replied.  
  
Amano didn't show up for practice that afternoon, surprising Hitomi and royally ticking off Yukari. "What the hell's the matter with him! Yeesh! So I suppose that he won't get to eat your dust huh?" "I suppose not, but that's all right, not like it matters." "Are you okay Hitomi? You've seem a bit distant," Yukari asked. "I'm all right really, I guess I'm just..lonely." Hitomi replied. "Well how about we go back to your house and change out of these clothes and then go get some ice cream at the shop down the street?" Hitomi looked at Yukari and then at what she was wearing and nodded.  
  
Hitomi walked down the street happily licking her ice cream when she heard the sound of Yukari's cell phone, "Yeah this is Uchida Yukari, head of the track team, what can I help you with?" she asked. "What the flying fuck?!" Yukari yelled into the phone, Hitomi almost felt sorry for the person on the other end. "What do you mean Amano-sempai is moving to England? Oh no, if you think that I'm going to believe you for one bloody minute then you've been reading too much Escaflowne!" Hitomi narrowed her eyes for a moment before reaching into her book bag and pulling out Hajime's manga. Yukari clicked the end button on her cell phone and turned to Hitomi who was deeply involved with the manga, "okay Nei just informed me that Amano- sempai is leaving for England in two days." "Wait a minute, you're trusting Nei? This is Nei we're talking about, my cards told me he was a rat and shouldn't be trusted with a ten foot poll!"  
  
"Yes, I know but this time I'm sure he's not making it up, besides why would he bother to get my cell phone number and call me when he could have just waited until tomorrow to tell me?" "Maybe because he wanted it to seem like an emergency?" Hitomi replied. "Well if you're so into Nei's trust level maybe you should do a reading on him?" Yukari asked. "I'll do one when I get home and then I'll give you a call," She said and headed back home.  
  
Hitomi was shocked when her tarot cards told her that Ahari Nei wasn't lying about Amano-san moving to England after all; she also was a bit taken dealing with Amano-san's sudden move and a chapter in Hajime's manga where someone almost identical happends. She picked up the phone and dialed Yukari's number, "ko ban wa Yukari this is Hitomi," Hitomi heard her laughing on the other end. "So tell me was Nei lying as usual?" Hitomi was silent for a moment, maybe I don't want to tell her that he's right, but then again she is in charge of the track team, she does need to know. "No Yukari, he was telling the truth, Amano-sempai is leaving. And it gets worse from there." Hitomi said. "What do you mean 'gets worse'?" she asked. "It's creepy, I'm not sure you'll believe me." "You can tell me anything Hitomi, you know that." "Well um you know how in Haj's manga Amano leaves for England as well, well don't you think it's a litter bazaar that it's happening now in real life?" "I suppose, but Hitomi, I'm sure it's just coincidence, Gaea doesn't really exist," Yukari said, "and I got an e-mail from Amano-sempai, and he said that he'd be at school tomorrow, so you know 'Tomi, if you really want to tell him how you feel you should do it tomorrow." "All right, I'll take care of it tomorrow," I said. "And Hitomi?" "Yeah?" "I'm sure this whole Gaea thing is really just coincidence." "Thanks, ja ne." Hitomi wished that it were that easy to believe, however something in Yukari's voice made Hitomi wonder if she should believe everything that her best friend said.  
  
Hitomi met Amano-sempai down by the track the next day; this was it, no turning back, she thought, I'm going to tell him that I like him and there's nothing he can do about it! "Um, Amano-sempai, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor before you leave.?" he eyed her strangely but nodded, "um, if I can run 100 meters before my pendent strikes 13 will you be my first.uh.kiss?" Whoa! Did he just nod? He took the pendent from her and she took her position. "Are you ready Hitomi?" Hitomi gulped, then nodded, and as soon as the golden pendent dropped she took off. Running 100 meters shouldn't be hard, I do it in under 13 seconds all the time! Just a few more strides Kanzaki, just a few more strides and then you're home free! But just as the track star was about to cross the finish line a pillar of azure light descended to the ground from the sky, and before her stood a young man clad in armor slightly resembling. "Van Fanel?" the boy looked at the girl before him strangly. "How do you know my name? And where the hell am I?" he asked. "I have a feeling today is going to be one of those days." Hitomi's face vaulted for a moment. "Hitomi do you know him?" Amano asked "Oh sure, he's the main character from my cousin's manga, Van Fanel," she said, nice move Hitomi, they're really believe you now.well he did drop out of the sky, maybe they will. "What are you talking about?" Van yelled at her, Hitomi's face vaulted again. "You know your lovely earth dragon'll be here in a moment, why don't you focus all of you energy on him and worry about who the hell we are later.k?" Hitomi said, well aware of what was to happen next, she did read the Escaflowne manga only about six times "How did you-" he asked but was cut off as the "lovely earth dragon" leaped out of a big mess of thunder and unnatural blue lightning. "There ya go." she said. The dragon looked at Hitomi and her friends and then at Van. "Hey you! Over here! I'm your opponent; c'mon your hungry aren't you? Come over and eat me!" Amano looked at Hitomi again, slightly puzzled, "why is he telling a dragon to eat him?" "Because he's an idiot." she said, watching as the dragon completely ignored Van and started after Hitomi and her friends. "Now would be a good time to run." Don't need to say that twice.nope no siree! "Hey! I'm not letting you get away!" Van yelled and grappled onto the side of the dragon, Amano, Yukari and Hitomi watched on in horror as the Earth Dragon trampled poor Van. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Hitomi heard Yukari mumble. Hitomi gritted her teeth and flipped through the manga, "uh, guys, it's not over yet! He still has to slay the dragon!" Hitomi and her gang took off running, but stopped when they couldn't run anymore. "What now, Hitomi?" Yukari asked. Hitomi watched as Van fought with the dragon, "hey! Look out!" Hitomi shouted as the dragon's spiked tail hovered above the boy, but thanks to Hitomi's warning the raven-hared boy jumped out of the way just in time and ran the dragon through. He cut into the dragon's stomach and pulled out the Dragon Energist. Hitomi rolled her eyes at her friends and walked up to the boy, "um, are you all right?" "I didn't need your help you know, I had everything under control on my own, I don't need help from little girls." Haj if only you could be here! Hitomi smiled then punched him across the face, he starred in wide horror at her, "first off, after someone saves your life, you're supposed to say 'thank you' and second, I'm not a little girl," she said. "Now, I'm Kanzaki Hitomi of Tokyo Japan, who are you?" As if you don't know, baka! He held his head a bit higher, "Van Slanzer de Fanel, Prince of Fanelia." "Go figure." Hitomi mumbled as she felt herself being lifted into the air and carried off to the mystical land of Gaea. 


End file.
